


The Fox and the Hound

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pronoun Change, Someone help, Trans Character, Trans Will Graham, fluffy shite, i should be revising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Will and Matt had been dating for a while when will comes out to Matt as Trans. cuteness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Will snuggled up to Matt as they sat laying on the sofa watching some pointless tv, about 3 beers into the evening. Will had made up his mind, he was going to tell matt today, he shifted slightly in his seat. Matt turned to look at him.

"you alright pup?"  
"yeah I'm fine tiger" they smiled at the pet names, Matt rubbed Will's leg.

"you've got that look like you want to tell me something, but don't know how to"

"do i" Will giggled slightly "actually I do have something to tell you"

"go on then sunshine, I'm not gonna judge" Matt looked suddenly concerned, it made will flinch, they adjusted so they were looking into each other's faces. thoughts raced through Matts' head, the only one that stood out was, please don't leave me.

"Matt, I trust you not to judge me. god, this is hard. umm, Matt..." Will turned around tears threatening to flood from his eyes. 

"Pup?" Will steeled himself to turn again, a single tear drips from his eye. 

"I'm Trans"

There was a pause. will felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.

Matt burst out into a smile. 

Will had turned away again sobs threatening to wreak his body.

Matt put a hand on her shoulders 

"Will, look at me sunshine"

Will looked up slowly expecting, well she didnt know what to expect but the smile that greeted her was not it. 

"Will, Im not going anywhere pup, you are still you and i love you" He pulled her into a tight hug as she wept into his sholder.

They had never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is later on in their relationship. Will decides not get surgery or change her name. (she is on hormones though)

Will flicked her long hair over her shoulder, she stood drinking coffee leaning against the side in their apartment. Matt was out at work, the academy was a really good choice for him, she giggled as she thought of him all decked out in his uniform, his death hawk hidden under his hat. She smiled as she thought of the day Matt had gotten his first paycheck, having done the consultations a year before and being given a prescription for them (that was dauntingly expensive), Matt had raced them to the clinic to pay for her hormone pills. she bit her lip as she remembered them making out in the back of the car in the parking lot of the clinic. 

The doorbell rang. 

Will placed her coffee gently on the side before rushing to the door (He couldn't have forgotten his key could he). 

The postie gazed upon a handsome young woman in soft blue jeans and a flowing blue t-shirt covered in birds, the young woman's long curly hair settle around her shoulders. she looked like an angel out of a painting. 

"Hi, is Will Graham in?"

"That's me"

"what an unusual name " 

"thank you"

"sign this for me"  
Will signs the package smiling at the delivery man. she took the package back into the house with her examining the box.it just had her name and their address on it. she opened it carefully with a knife from the kitchen wondering what could possibly be in this box.  
The content went as follows:   
A pink lace brallet   
matching panties   
a delicate leather collar   
a note  
and a box.   
the box was black and clearly, someone had removed the packaging from it, it looked... discrete. it had some weight to it but it wasn't heavy. Will open the note, at this point she had some pretty clear ideas about who I had come from. 

Dear Will,   
Seeing as today is our anniversary and the anniversary of the day you started hormone therapy, I thought we could do something fun. I have brought you these presents because I know how much you enjoy being my little pup. probably being the little princess you are you haven't opened the box yet. too curious about whom the gifts are from, well the box contains some very special presents! I would like you to meet me at the lake at 9.00 (you know where sunshine). please wear the underwear and the things in the box within reason. you may wear clothes over the top, exactly what is up to you. I will see you then!  
love Matt xxx

 

The box she discovered, contained fluffy ears and a tail. it was going to be a great evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)))) Will goes to the lake to have some fun with her boyfriend!! ( next chapter will be smut )

Wil stared at the ears and the tail, she pulled the tail slowly from its box. she wondered how it attached to your body, she then immediately noticed the single thing on the end of it.  
'oh!' She looked at the but plug with a mixture of shock and fascination, this is what he wanted? she giggled covering her mouth. okay, she was down for this. grabbing the box and the rest of the gifts she ran upstairs to put it on. 

about and hour and some awkward experimentation later she was ready she had to walk out she could fit over all the gear. she walked to matt's wardrobe and grabbed the biggest hoodie he had, she practically drowned in it but it covered everything nicely with the added addition of smelling like matt. she went to her wardrobe and grabbed some stockings and a garter belt from her draw, the ones matt loved. it didn't quite go to with the pink but hey matt wouldn't care. she pulled on a skirt she looked ridiculous but she could get to the car dressed like this and then take it off in the car on the way. she smiled at herself in the mirror and went downstairs to get some coffee and wait.

She sat it the car at a stop light about 10 minutes from her destination. she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she pulled the skirt off she had chosen so high black heels that matty adored but was having some trouble pulling the skirt out from around them. she drove on. pulling into the ca park of the lakes park she drove on flashing her fishing licence at the guard he smiled and winked letting her through. she regarded the fact e seemed to know something with hesitation. driving along the track and eventually off it to a hidden spot near the lake she stopped. and breathed deeply. getting out of the car she walked to the small jetty they usually met at.

she stopped dead when she saw the man laid out in front of her. sitting on a red blanket in the middle of the grass was Matt, smiling up at her a rose in his teeth in front of him way some still steaming take away pizza and on plates were some beautiful candles (matty had remembered that Will would freak out at candles that could be easily knocked). Matt was leaning against his busted up old car music pouring from the huge speakers. it was a playlist of their songs, the loud heavy metal filling the wood around them, she wondered how she hadn't noticed before sensing this matty gestured with the remote in his hand (Bev! she must have helped his set it up she was always a whizz like that thought will smiling again) 

Matt looked up at his beautiful pup standing before him looking adorable in... was that his shirt? he grinned it looked adorable! He dragged his eyes up his girlfriends body from the black pumps he loved to the brand new stockings that covered his lover's legs up to the end of the massive hoodie (it was big on him, nevermind will who was practically smothered in it) that's when he saw it the tiny bit of fluff poking out from the pocket of the hoodie, now looked at it it must be the tail, he smiled. 

'Thought you might want to do it' the girl explained with that effortlessly sexy smirk on her face, making a face of mocking innocence as she spoke. A song slowly flowed out of the speakers. "sometimes I feel I 've got to get away" Will have an idea she giggled and winked at the puzzled look on his face. reaching up to pull the hood off her head "get away" revealing two small ears producing from her dark hair. they matched almost. sliding her hands down her body she pulled the tail from her pocket and threw it into Matts lap he laughed in surprise. her hands travelled lower pulling at the base of the jumper pulling it slowly over her head revealing a black garter belt and peach coloured underwear sliding it up more revealed her pale skin complimented by the pink and black. using a manoeuvre she had learnt on youtube she whipped off the jumper peeling it off and throwing it over her well-dressed boyfriend (she had just realised he was in a suit, oops). she danced to the music. matty lept up pulling her down to the rug and them tucked into the pizza.


End file.
